Subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to methods, devices, and/or systems for enhancing engine performance through use of an electrically driven compressor and/or a turbine generator.
Methods, devices and/or systems that boost intake charge pressure (e.g., defined as force per unit area or energy per unit volume) often extract energy mechanically from a rotating shaft powered by combustion. For example, a turbocharger typically includes a compressor and a turbine attached to a single shaft wherein the turbine extracts energy from exhaust, which causes rotation of the shaft, and, consequently, a boost in intake charge pressure by the compressor. As another example, consider a supercharger, which boosts intake charge pressure using a compressor powered mechanically by a drive shaft or the like.
Recently, electric assist devices have been proposed. For example, an electrically driven compressor includes an electric motor powered by a vehicle""s battery system wherein the electric motor drives a supercharger to boost intake charge pressure. Also consider an electrically assisted turbocharger that includes an electric motor and generator device capable of accelerating or decelerating a turbocharger shaft.
Methods, devices and/or systems having functionality of the aforementioned electrically driven compressor, the aforementioned electrically assisted turbocharger and/or other functionality are described below.